doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Daleks - Aparições
A seguir se encontra uma incompleta lista de aparições dos Daleks. Esta lista não inclui as aparições de Davros, criador dos Daleks, nas quais ele estava sozinho. Televisão ''Doctor Who'' 1ª Temporada (SC) *''The Daleks'' 2ª Temporada (SC) *''The Dalek Invasion of Earth'' *''The Space Museum'' *''The Chase'' 3ª Temporada (SC) *''Mission to the Unknown'' *''The Daleks' Master Plan'' 4ª Temporada (SC) *''The Power of the Daleks'' *''The Evil of the Daleks'' 9ª Temporada (SC) *''Day of the Daleks'' 10ª Temporada (SC) *''Frontier in Space'' *''Planet of the Daleks'' 11ª Temporada (SC) *''Death to the Daleks'' 12ª Temporada (SC) *''Genesis of the Daleks'' 17ª Temporada (SC) *''Destiny of the Daleks'' 20ª Temporada (SC) *''The Five Doctors'' 21ª Temporada (SC) *''Resurrection of the Daleks'' 22ª Temporada (SC) *''Revelation of the Daleks'' 25ª Temporada (SC) *''Remembrance of the Daleks'' Filme de TV *''Doctor Who'' 1ª Temporada (SN) *''Dalek'' *''Bad Wolf'' / The Parting of the Ways 2ª Temporada (SN) *''Army of Ghosts'' / Doomsday 3ª Temporada (SN) *''Daleks in Manhattan'' / Evolution of the Daleks 4ª Temporada (SN) *''The Stolen Earth'' / Journey's End *''The Waters of Mars'' 5ª Temporada (SN) *''The Beast Below'' *''Victory of the Daleks'' *''The Pandorica Opens'' / The Big Bang 6ª Temporada (SN) *''The Wedding of River Song'' 7ª Temporada (SN) *''Asylum of the Daleks'' Especiais de 2013 *''The Day of the Doctor'' *''The Time of the Doctor'' Mini episódios *''The Last Day'' Video Games *''Dalek Attack'' *''Destiny of the Doctors'' *''Evacuation Earth'' *''Return to Earth'' *''Top Trumps: Doctor Who'' *''The Mazes of Time'' *''The Eternity Clock'' Doctor Who: The Adventure Games *''City of the Daleks'' Internet Jogos *''The Last Dalek'' *''Dalek Break-out'' *''Sonic De-Cloaker'' *''Monster Match'' *''Dalek Supremecy'' *''Whodle'' Webcast - 2003 *''Shada'' (webcast) Prosa de ficção Livros Novelizações Novelizações da Target *''Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks'' *''Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks'' *''Doctor Who and the Space War'' *''Doctor Who and the Planet of the Daleks'' *''Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth'' *''Death to the Daleks'' *''Doctor Who and the Destiny of the Daleks'' *''The Five Doctors'' *''The Chase'' *''Mission to the Unknown'' *''The Mutation of Time'' *''Remembrance of the Daleks'' *''The Power of the Daleks'' *''The Evil of the Daleks'' Outras novelizações *''Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks'' *''Doctor Who: The Novel of the Film'' Virgin New Adventures *''Timewyrm: Exodus'' *''Love and War'' *''The Also People'' *''GodEngine'' BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures *''The Eight Doctors'' *''Alien Bodies'' *''War of the Daleks'' *''Legacy of the Daleks'' *''The Last Resort'' *''The Tomorrow Windows'' *''The Gallifrey Chronicles'' BBC Past Doctor Adventures *''Warmonger'' BBC Tenth Doctor Adventures *''The Nightmare of Black Island'' *''Prisoner of the Daleks'' BBC Eleventh Doctor Adventures *''The Dalek Generation'' Quick Reads *''I am a Dalek'' Puffin eShorts *''The Ripple Effect'' Ficção curta Anuais dos Daleks ''The Dalek Book'' *''Red for Danger'' *''The Secret of the Mountain'' *''The Small Defender'' *''Break-through!'' ''The Dalek World'' *''The Secret Struggle'' *''The Five-Leaf Clover'' *''The Log of the "Gypsy Joe"'' *''Manhunt'' ''The Dalek Outer Space Book'' *''The Outlaw Planet'' *''The Living Death'' *''Diamond Dust'' ''Terry Nation's Dalek Annual 1976'' *''Terror Task Force'' *''Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!'' *''Nightmare'' *''Timechase'' ''Terry Nation's Dalek Annual 1977'' *''The Doomsday Machine'' *''Report from an Unknown Planet'' *''The Fugitive'' ''Terry Nation's Dalek Annual 1978'' *''The Castaway'' *''The Seeds of Destruction'' *''Assassination Squad'' Novelas de Doctor Who da Telos *''The Dalek Factor'' Short Trips da Big Finish Short Trips: Dalek Empire *''Kalendorf'' *''Natalie's Diary'' *''Alby'' *''Private Investigations'' *''Suz'' *''The Best Joke I Ever Told'' *''Hide and Seek'' *''The Eighth Wonder of the World'' *''Mutually Assured Survival'' *''Museum Peace'' Doctor Who Files *''Mission to Galacton'' *''Birth of a Legend'' The Shakespeare Notebooks *''A Prologue'' *''Master Faustus'' Prosa relacionada à comida licenciada *''Doctor Who and the Daleks'' *''Daleks Invade Zaos'' (Dr Who's Space Adventure Book) Não-ficção Scriptbooks *''The Daleks'' *''The Power of the Daleks'' *''The Script of the Film'' *''The Scripts: Tom Baker 1974/5'' *''The Shooting Scripts'' Áudios Áudios da Big Finish sobre Doctor Who *''The Genocide Machine'' *''The Apocalypse Element'' *''The Mutant Phase'' *''Dust Breeding'' *''Seasons of Fear'' *''The Time of the Daleks'' *''Jubilee'' *''The Juggernauts'' *''Terror Firma'' *''Return of the Daleks'' *''Renaissance of the Daleks'' *''The Davros Mission'' *''Brotherhood of the Daleks'' *''Enemy of the Daleks'' *''Patient Zero'' *''Plague of the Daleks'' *''The Four Doctors'' *''The Five Companions'' *''The Curse of Davros'' *''Daleks Among Us'' Histórias Perdidas *''The Destroyers'' *''The Elite'' Série da Big Finish sobre Bernice Summerfield Áudios *''Death and the Daleks'' Dalek Empire Dalek Empire *''Invasion of the Daleks'' *''The Human Factor'' *''"Death to the Daleks!"'' *''Project Infinity'' Dalek Empire II: Dalek War *''Dalek War: Chapter One'' *''Dalek War: Chapter Two'' *''Dalek War: Chapter Three'' *''Dalek War: Chapter Four'' Dalek Empire III *''The Exterminators'' *''The Healers'' *''The Survivors'' *''The Demons'' *''The Warriors'' *''The Future'' Dalek Empire IV *''The Fearless: Part 1'' *''The Fearless: Part 2'' *''The Fearless: Part 3'' *''The Fearless: Part 4'' Gallifrey Quinta Temporada *''Arbitration'' Sexta Temporada *''Extermination'' *''Ascension'' I, Davros *''Innocence'' *''Purity'' *''Corruption'' *''Guilt'' The Companion Chronicles *''Fear of the Daleks'' The Fourth Doctor Adventures *''Energy of the Daleks'' *''The Dalek Contract'' *''The Final Phase'' The New Eighth Doctor Adventures *''Blood of the Daleks'' *''Lucie Miller'' *''To the Death'' Dark Eyes *''Dark Eyes'' **''The Great War'' **''Fugitives'' **''Tangled Web'' **''X and the Daleks'' *''Dark Eyes 2'' **''The Traitor'' **''Time's Horizon'' The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield *''Good Night, Sweet Ladies'' *''The Lights of Skaro'' Outros *''Glorious Goodwood'' *''The Dalek Conquests'' Tirinhas HQ * Return of the Elders Categoria:Listas de Aparições